Six Years
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [Spoilers manga]"—Dime, ¿tanto sufrías a su lado?""—... No.""—¿Sufrías cada vez que él te sonreía, cada vez que él te protegía o que él reía a tu lado?""—N-no.""—En tal caso, deja de llorar querida Sharon."(SharonxReim)(ligero SharonxBreak)(Regalo retrasado de año nuevo para LucyWilliams, ¡disfrútalo!)


_**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, he intentado de todo pero desgraciadamente sigo sin llamarme Jun Mochizuki.**_

 _ **Sé que es demasiado tarde, pero quiero decir que es un regalo atrasado de año nuevo para LucyWilliams. No tengo una razón explícita pero repentinamente sentí ganas de escribir de esta pareja. A pesar de no ser muy fan del SharonxBreak ni del SharonxReim, necesitaba escribir esto con urgencia. Originalmente, tenía 1,000 palabras, pero después de estas notas de Autor... no creo que diga lo mismo.**_

 _ **LucyW.: ¡Espero que te guste, hecho con el kókoro de Reader-fan aquejada por la tristeza del final del manga!(?)**_

 _ **Advertencia: ¿Alguna vez escribiré algo sin Spoilers? De cualquier manera, Reader, quedas advertido que tiene Spoilers de TODO el manga. Sin más, ¡a leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Six Years**_

* * *

De no ser por el hecho de que los tacones de Sharon resonaban en el suelo de mármol, Reim no se hubiese dado cuenta de su llegada a la estancia.

Se volteó y observó que aquella mañana vestía su traje más querido: color mora de encaje, muy parecido al que solía utilizar cuando aún parecía una chiqulla. Podría bien, opinar algo, sin embargo, en aquel día pocos ánimos tenía de discrepar contra su vestimenta.

 _Tampoco es como si lo hiciera muy seguido,_ pensó para sí.

—Buen día, querido. —Saludó ella. El realizó un gesto con la cabeza.

—Buen día, querida. —Repitió ayudándole a sentarse en la silla.

Silencio cómodo, como pocos desde su matrimonio que se disfrutaban en aquél salón.

— ¿Cómo has amanecido, Sharon? —Demasiados apelativos íntimos utilizados en el día. Probablemente, aquella pregunta no fuese otra cosa más que formalidad.

—He tenido una pesadilla. —Inclusive el pensar en que dormían en habitaciones separadas. Cada uno tenía su propio sirviente, y pocas veces se reunían como la pareja que supuestamente eran.

Reim enarcó una ceja. Suavizó su expresión más de lo que ya había hecho.

— ¿De verdad? ¿De qué se trataba? —Los ojos de Sharon se aguaron, eso, inmediatamente preocupó a su esposo. Quien no dudó en acercarse a brindarle apoyo emocional en caso de que rompiese a llorar—. ¿Sharon?

—No era precisamente un sueño… —No hubo necesidad de que dijese más como para que Reim figurara de qué se trataba el mal sueño—. Yo… simplemente… fue hace ya seis años… ¿cómo pudo pasar tanto tiempo?

Reim no supo encontrar una respuesta al instante. Aunque tampoco era probable que hubiese tenido que responderla. Las lágrimas de la ex-doncella Rainsworth —pues tenía que recordarse que era su esposa constantemente— no se hubiesen podido parar ni aunque apareciese el motivo de su congoja. Pensándolo mejor, si hubiese aparecido, sus orbes se volverían a aguar y no tendría de otra que seguir consolándola.

 _Pero serían motivos distintos._ Reim intentaba alejar aquellos pensamientos desmotivacionales de su mente y concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante. Su esposa lo necesitaba en aquel momento, y si lo que en aquellos mismos momentos requería debía ser su apoyo y dulces palabras, no dudaría en realizar el papel de buen marido. Después de todo, la conocía desde que tenía memoria, como cuando había sido enviado a la mansión Rainsworth por pedido del Duque Barma y había tenido que quedarse durante dos años hasta recibir respuesta de Sheryl-sama. O las milonres de ocasiones en las que se pasaba regañando a Xerves por el hecho de no hacer sus deberes de Pandora.

 _Seguramente,_ se dijo, _si lo digo en voz alta la congoja de Sharon crecería._ Por lo que el silencio respaldaría su respuesta. Es mejor aquello que decir palabras equívocas y no hacer sino hurgar en la herida no cerrada, aquella que, a pesar de haberse iniciado hace ya seis años… no lograría cerrarse.

—Recuerdo una ocasión en la que apareció en Pandora con una pecera llena de paletas. Hubo varios del personal que le pidieron que les convidara. —Comenzó al tiempo que Sharon posicionaba su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Ambos ojos, un par de ríos paralelos de agua salada que no paraba de salir, pero, al mismo tiempo, intentando serenarse—. Para su mala suerte, no conocían el cinismo de Xerves y se comió todas y cada una en frente de ellos.

Su esposa rio. Al menos aquél resoplido entrecortado le pareció una risita. ¿Podría ser otra forma de expresar su tristeza? De cualquier manera, lo tomó como un avance.

—Sí, recuerdo su fanatismo por los dulces. La abuela Sheryl compraba cada tanto cantidades abismales de ellos sólo para que Break se los comiera. Cuando aún era una niña, no me dejaba tocarlos porque podría atrofiarme de ellos. Y podría desarrollar caries. —Acotó intentando calmarse.

—Tratándose de Xerves no me extraña. De hecho, siempre me pregunté de dónde conseguía tantos dulces… —Admitió con una mano en la barbilla.

Sharon intentó sonreír, aunque su esposo no la viese, pudo sentir su rostro asentir y la ligera risita que brotó desde lo más hondo de sus pulmones. Reim sonrió para sí al saber que, al menos una parte de su tristeza había desaparecido. Se separó lentamente de ella, cuando sus rostros estuvieron a centímetros del otro, posicionó sus labios en la coronilla de ella.

—No llores de nuevo su muerte, ya que lo que menos que él quería ver en tu rostro eran lágrimas. Dime, ¿tanto sufriste a su lado?

Los ojos de Sharon se aguaron de nuevo, Reim sabía que era probable que aquello le doliera pero… necesitaba que lo dijese en voz alta, si iba a superarle.

—…. No. —su voz estaba quebrada. Lo notó Reim al instante.

— ¿Sufrías cada vez que él te sonreía, cada vez que él te protegía o que él reía a tu lado?

Sharon negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lloras por él? ¿Acaso te hizo algo imperdonable? ¿Te derrumbó alguna vez uno de sus monólogos?

—N-no.

—En tal caso, deja de llorar, querida Sharon. Las lágrimas no sirven de nada más que para limpiar los ojos. Y no veo que nada malo haya entrado en los tuyos. —Sharon no pudo más y se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo. Admiraba su fuerza de voluntad, la admiraba en verdad.

Por supuesto, la única razón por la que ambos habían intercambiado votos había sido por Break… su recuerdo era lo único que podía mantenerlos de pie. Y aun así… dolía tanto recordar el desenlace tan pronto que tuvo la vida de Break.

Aquellos anillos que brillaban en sus dedos, era el único lazo actual que había en ellos.

Al menos hasta que el tiempo de luto pasase. Él, Reim, como buen caballero que se juzgaba a sí mismo, era, ni siquiera se había atrevido a insinuar nada que incomodase a su esposa. Tampoco es como si quisiera que ella malintencionase ninguna de sus acciones.

Sólo llevaban dos años casados.


End file.
